Decretum Magarum
by Tomoyito-chan
Summary: Comenzó pensando que lo hacía por protegerla, terminó entendiendo que lo hacía por miedo a perderla. "Protege lo que quieres hasta el final." Eso era lo que empezaría a hacer ahora.


Sentía una mirada sobre ella, aunque no podía reconocer con claridad aquel rostro en frente suya. A sus ojos, estaba desfigurado y aquellas voces que la llamaban, distorsionadas, sonaban lejanas y no podía entender lo que decían; las palabras de aliento, de comprensión y de consuelo, simplemente caían en saco roto y se perdían para siempre en el vacío.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas vueltas había dado en aquel extraño lugar, de cuantas escenas se habían reproducido ante sus ojos, de cuantas personas aparecían y desaparecían sin motivo alguno en un instante o de cuantas veces había muerto ella misma. Pero, por más que desaparecía siempre volvía a parecer en el mismo punto y con una sola imagen en su mente, una que la trastornaba. Sabía que no era real, lo sabía porque ella ya no estaba allí, porque aquello solo era una triste ilusión que alegaba una realidad que ya no era la suya.

Miró hacia abajo, y dejó que las lagrimas cayeran, que sus recuerdos se escurrieran entre ellas y se reflejaran en aquellas pequeñas gotas que salían de sus ojos, precipitándose al mismo vacío que aquellas palabras que no lograba comprender. Sin embargo, aun podía ver el rostro de él en medio de la desesperación, intentaba alcanzarlo como cuando un niño corre tras el globo que el viento le había arrancado de las manos; por mucho que corriera, el globo cada vez subiría más y ella seguiría con los pies bien fijos sobre el suelo. " _Así que… Así es como se siente una bruja, ¿eh?_ "

Desde fuera, todo se podía apreciar de forma diferente, la bruja rugía ante sus palabras, ante sus golpes, sus dudas y su miedo, era como si todo lo que hubiese a su alrededor no existiera o fuese irrelevante. Kyoko no hacía más que preguntarse si actuaría de la misma forma si fuera él quien le llamara, si fuera el muchacho del que siempre estuvo enamorada y no ella quien la buscara. Apretó los dientes ante eso y siguió corriendo hacía su encuentro, recibiendo cada golpe que ella quisiera darle. Porque para Kyoko, era como si la misma Sayaka le hablara desde dentro de esa bruja. No podía oírla, pero podía intentar comprenderla y sentir el dolor que le transmitían cada uno de sus actos.

" _Pensaba que los que más sufrían sus ataques eran los demás, y no ellas mismas las que sentían cada golpe como un doloroso y trastornado recuerdo… Pero eso, siempre será más que un recuerdo. Tú, serás mucho más, que un simple recuerdo._ " Una suave voz recitó esas palabras para ella, era una voz conocida, suave y cálida como la recordaba. No tuvo muchas oportunidades de escucharla de esa manera, sin embargo, lo poco que obtuvo, fue lo que logró desmantelar su coraza y dejarla entrar por error en su corazón. No era un recuerdo, era un sentimiento que despertó en ella el día que la conoció, siempre consciente de que los que la otra sentía, eran dirigidos hacia alguien más.

En el interior de lo que fue la consciencia de Sayaka, de lo que ahora eran los más dolorosos e inhóspitos sentimientos que alguna vez consumieron su alma, ella seguía corriendo tras él, que a su vez perseguía a otra chica, a la cual pensó alguna vez que conocía. Era como esos juegos de pillar que jugaba cuando era niña; Sayaka debía atrapar a Kyosuke, y él a su vez parecía ignorarla y solo se dedicaba a correr tras Hitomi. Sayaka no se detendría, aunque lo último que sentía era diversión, quería atrapar como fuese al motivo de sus desvelos. Siempre, desde niña, Kyosuke había sido su príncipe azul, pero él, ni siquiera cuando más lo necesitaba lo notó, nunca lo notó y eso no hacía más que atormentarla.

Por un momento, sentía que podía alcanzarlo, alargó su brazo lo más que pudo, agarrando con los dedos el aire, acelerando el paso, volviendo a estirar, a agarrar, correr, estirar, agarrar, correr, estirar, agarrar… Así un sin fin de veces, donde lo sentía al alcance de su mano y a los segundos aparecía a varios metros de distancia, hasta que por fin, pudo tomar su mano entre las de ella. La sensación de alivio fue inmediata, lo había alcanzado. Apretó un poco el agarre, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que él empezó a devolverle lentamente. Estaba feliz de poder tocarlo después de todo, de poder aunque fuese tenerlo por un segundo junto a ella, como siempre había querido.

Por otro lado, e ignorando todo lo que pasaba en el subconsciente de la bruja, Madoka seguía llamando a Sayaka, esperanzada de que alguno de sus ruegos llegase hasta una consciencia que ya no existía, pero Madoka nunca perdería la esperanza y seguiría intentándolo hasta el final. "Sayaka-chan, soy Madoka, puedes oírme ¿Verdad? ¡Yo sé que puedes oírme!" Gritaba sin perder la dulzura en su voz, protegida por Kyoko, que intentaba defenderse a sí misma y a la otra chica de los ataques incansables de Oktavia, que nunca volvería a escuchar sus voces como conocidas. "Te estás vengando, ¿Verdad, Sayaka?" Pronunció con amargura Kyoko mientras esquivaba con cansancio un nuevo golpe, dejando escapar un suspiro entrecortado de sus labios. "Está bien, puedes hacerlo, no seré yo quien te lo impida. Pero solo una cosa más; cuando estés conforme, regresa… Quédate conmigo, Sayaka." Un nuevo impacto golpeó de nuevo, haciendo que Kyoko cayera de rodillas contra el suelo, la coraza que protegía a Madoka se rompió, dejando a la chica totalmente expuesta a los ataques de la sirena errante.

"¡Kyoko-chan!" Rápidamente Madoka fue a encuentro de Kyoko, que trataba de levantarse con esfuerzo e intentando recuperar el aliento. Soltó un quejido de dolor al ponerse en pie de nuevo, provocado por varias heridas que sangraban lento pero sin tregua, manchando su piel y parte de su traje. "Estoy bien… Yo puedo con esto…" Dijo sonriéndole a Madoka para intentar tranquilizarla un poco. "Sigue llamándola" Dijo suave antes de volver a atacarla, pero en ese momento, Madoka fue atrapada sin piedad por la inmensa criatura, que por lo visto ya no reconocía a la que fue su mejor amiga durante tantos años. "S-Sayaka-chan… Por favor…" Dijo Madoka apenas en un hilo de voz, intentando mantenerse consciente, pero la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella era demasiada para dejarla respirar, lo que la hizo caer en la inconsciencia. Kyoko rápidamente fue en su ayuda, angustiada, era su culpa después de todo que aquello estuviese pasando. Era su estúpida esperanza de poder revertir las cosas la que había hecho daño a una persona que no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello. "¡Suéltala! Maldita sea." La bruja la atacó por la espalda, arrojando desde las alturas tres enormes ruedas que cayeron sobre su adversaria, rompiendo también parte del suelo que empezaba a despedazarse con lentitud.

"¡Sayaka! ¿Esto es lo que buscabas? ¡Tú dijiste que creías en eso! ¡En usar este poder para hacer feliz a la gente!" Gritaba Kyoko desesperada, hiriendo una y otra vez a lo que alguna vez fue Miki Sayaka.

Sayaka no escuchaba nada, el exterior para ella seguía sin existir y nunca más existiría, ahora la realidad era otra; la mano de Kyosuke seguía unida a la suya, pero era solo eso, su mano, su cuerpo había desaparecido, y de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de él alegando que nunca más podría cumplir sus sueños, que ni ella ni nadie podría devolverle lo que una vez perdió, que no necesitaba su lástima ni su consuelo. Sayaka soltó la mano conteniendo un sollozo, ésta se desintegró en el aire y ella se arrodilló tirando con fuerza de algunos mechones del flequillo, desordenándolos e intentando serenarse. No podía más, bajó sus manos y arañó su rostro con saña, ya había repetido esa acción tantas veces que no entendía como todavía le quedaba piel sana en él. Se puso en píe, esta vez con su traje de Puella Magi y su espada en mano, frente a sus ojos, por alguna razón estaba ella misma, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida y sin ningún brillo en sus ojos, solo lágrimas que surcaban su rostro y caían formando hondas en la superficie indefinida donde se encontraban, como si de agua se tratase. Corrió rápido hacia esa representación de si misma y la atravesó sin titubeos con la espada, clavándola justo donde debería estar el corazón. Solo sintió un frió vacío recorrerla, como si ese filo hubiese atravesado sus propias y vacías entrañas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al atravesar el cuerpo de su réplica, ésta se partió en dos, pero en vez de desaparecer, se duplicó, haciendo que más clones de ella misma aparecieran conforme los golpeaba. Una lucha contra si misma que por más que luchara nunca ganaría. " _Si tan solo pudiera recordar quién soy… quién fui… quién sería…"_

Los ataques de Kyoko lograron liberar a Madoka, que cayó al suelo inevitablemente, seguido de una gran explosión que lanzó todo por los aires, destruyendo parte del escenario y del amplio palco que formaba el centro de la barrera, haciéndolas caer a ellas también. Kyoko sonrió mientras caía, sabía que aquel sería su final, que ya no había vuelta atrás y que todo lo que hicieran era inútil. Lo mejor era acabar con aquello de una vez, no más arrepentimientos, ya no, lo acabaría como tuvo que hacer desde un principio.

"Cuídala, es mi culpa que ella esté así. Nunca debí traerla, siempre supe que todo sería inútil, solo no quería admitirlo, ahora lo sé, y te pido disculpas por ello." Homura, que acababa de aparecer en escena rescatando a Madoka de caer al vacío, miró con expresión de sorpresa a Kyoko, que por su lado siguió hablando. "Solo protege aquello que quieras proteger hasta el final." Rió sin gracia y liberó su cabello, atrapando en el aire una llave dorada "y yo que pensaba que era eso lo que estaba haciendo…" Dicho aquello, se arrodilló frente a la bruja, que seguía rugiendo y retorciéndose de dolor. "Ve, yo me encargaré de esto."

Homura abrazó con fuerza a Madoka contra si, cargándola y susurrando palabras de calma a su oído, aun sabiendo que no podía escucharla. Apretó la mandíbula con frustración, los acontecimientos se habían torcido de nuevo, y sucedían como tantas veces había pasado. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa escena, pero no pudo evitar girar el rostro por última vez antes de irse de allí, observando a Kyoko por sobre el hombro. Ojalá estuviese en su mano poder cambiar el destino a su antojo, poder salvarlas a todas y evitar el sufrimiento que Madoka tenía tras verlas morir, el propio sufrimiento de ellas al tener que pasar por una situación tan desastrosa como aquella. Homura devolvió la vista a la chica en sus brazos y suspiró, retomando el paso. Lo primero era ella, y después los demás, por mucho que le doliera la pérdida de una de las pocas amigas con las que siempre podía contar. Se despidió en silencio de ellas antes de salir, deseando que tras todo ese sufrimiento, encontraran al menos, un pacífico descanso.

Kyoko corrió hacia ella, embistiendo sin piedad, desgarrando su garganta en medio de aquel vals de la muerte. "Sé que ya no puedo ganar, Sayaka." Decía conforme se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas tras haber recibido otro doloroso ataque de su parte que la hizo retroceder unos pasos, y que sus heridas sangraran nuevamente. La observó durante un segundo, vislumbrando en aquel monstruo la que una vez fue su amiga, y sí, había considerado a Sayaka su amiga, por mucho que la hubiese intentado odiar desde un principio para quitarse problemas, la quería más de lo que le gustaría admitir y aunque sabía que aquel sería el final de ambas, no podía evitar que ese sentimiento de nostalgia la invadiera; de nuevo estaba fallando, pero aquella sería la última vez. "¡Ataca! ¡Sé que estás deseando destruirme! Puedo ver el fuego del odio en tus ojos. Pero te aconsejo que lo hagas rápido, porque si no, seré yo la que te destruya." Kyoko juntó sus manos y un halo de fuego la rodeó, acumulando toda su energía para aquel último ataque. "Y la mía también." Un último suspiro, un último beso, una última oración y un último deseo. "Tranquila, a partir de ahora, yo cargaré con tu dolor, así que por favor… Apártate del camino, y descansa."

Una potente explosión de energía fue liberada, la SoulGem de Kyoko explotó junto con el cuerpo de la bruja y el suyo propio. Sayaka estaba quieta, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre su rostro, Kyoko podía sentir arder su cuerpo todavía, el dolor era insoportable, pero aun así, continuó acercándose y, antes de desaparecer, envolvió en sus brazos a esa chica que más de una vez quiso proteger.

"¿Quién eres…?"

"Kyoko…"

Kyoko corría lo más rápido que podía por aquel largo pasillo, lanza en mano y una expresión furibunda dibujada en su rostro al encuentro de Sayaka que corría por el mismo pasillo, enfrentándola, el choque de sus armas no tardó en hacerse escuchar, rebotando en las blancas paredes de aquel lugar. De nuevo, y aun sin tener muy claro por qué, volvían a luchar a muerte, parecía que cada encuentro suyo estaba maldito y su existencia estaba condenada a desaparecer.

La lanza golpeó la espada sin piedad alguna, frenética, al igual que sus latidos, que sin quererlo, estaban igual de erráticos que los de su rival. Aquella no era más que la misma batalla de siempre, la que, por un momento, podía hacerlas olvidar que existió un mundo externo. No era simple atracción, no era simple odio. Era algo inexplicable, algo que no había llegado a formarse del todo, pero que las confundía, y ninguna sabía si lo que sentía realmente al tener a esa otra chica en frente suya, era real o no.

"¿Cuánto crees que podrás aguantar así? Sigues siendo débil, sigues siendo la misma niña tonta que quiso creer que el mundo era sencillo. ¡Dime! ¿Dónde ves ahora esa sencillez, dónde está la bondad que intentabas proteger? ¡Estás acabada! ¡Acéptalo!" Los golpes continuaban, Sayaka esquivaba con dificultad las fuertes embestidas que Kyoko le lanzaba, las cadenas que formaban parte de su lanza latigueaban con fuerza, consiguiendo producir un suave siseo en el aire antes de estrellarse contra el metal del sable o contra la misma Sayaka, quien intentaba defenderse como podía.

"¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡No tienes ni idea de quién soy ni de qué es lo que busco! T-tú no sabes nada…" Acabó Sayaka en un hilo de voz y Kyoko solo chasqueó la lengua y la miró con expresión sarcástica. "Tampoco sé si quiero saberlo, o tal vez, incluso ya lo sepa." Lanzó un último ataque, desarmándola y dejándola tirada en medio del silencio. "Deja de luchar, deja de atormentarte, ¿No ves que esto solo te produce dolor? No seas idiota, ya has pagado tu castigo, no sigas. Ríndete y entiende que el pasado ya se ha ido, que ya no hay nada más. Solo sigue el camino sin mirar atrás."

Sayaka la miró desde el suelo, aun no tenía claro quien era esa chica, apenas y podía recordarla. En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón, que en ese lugar ya nada importaba y que de todas las cosas que había vivido solo le quedaban meras visiones de lo último que había pasado dentro de su barrera. Ella también estaba y no le importó destruirla en aquel entonces, sin embargo en ese momento todo era diferente, se sentía cálida su presencia, incluso su tacto, era tan poderosa su energía, tan atrayente, que estaba segura de que no le importaría ser consumida por ella, como un abrazo. Así se sintió esa última explosión, aun la recordaba y se quedó pensando en ello allí sentada, en silencio. No quería hablar más, al menos por el momento, quería disfrutar de aquel repentino resquicio de paz… Hacía tanto que no podía sentirse de esa forma…

Al final, en medio de aquel vacío, una luz parecía querer guiarla a la salida, una luz intensa y cálida que a la vez que alumbraba su camino, calentaba el frío hueco en el que creía que ya no había corazón. Seguía allí, sentada en medio de la nada, con la cabeza oculta en sus rodillas, las cuales abrazaba negándose a levantar la mirada, temiendo que esa seguridad se hubiese desvanecido por negarla durante tanto rato.

"Eh" Escuchó que la llamaban de nuevo, parecía que no, que seguía ahí y que no tenía intenciones de irse, al menos no sin ella. Sayaka levantó la mirada, aun con miedo, y se encontró con esos ojos anaranjados que la miraban con paciencia, con calma, no habían cambiado de expresión en todo lo que llevaban ahí, que ya había olvidado cuanto era. "¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse una vez más. Ella la tomó, sorprendiéndose de lo cálida que era y de lo bien que se sentía su tacto, aquel tacto que se le hacía tan familiar, pero tan lejano. "¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó insegura a la otra chica, mirando a un horizonte inexistente. "¿Eso importa? Tú solo camina y llegarás a tu destino, a tu hogar. Porque ya no estarás sola, yo estaré contigo, Sayaka." _Sayaka…_ Recordaba que alguna vez la habían llamado así, simplemente Sayaka.

Fue simple, esas palabras la hicieron sonreír. Una sonrisa sincera después de mucho y con ella, suave y relajada, comenzó a caminar de la mano de la persona que la guiaba. Sus pies avanzaron hacia el frente, sin importar nada más, solo porque sentía que era lo correcto. Tampoco podía saber si se equivocaba, porque esa calidez, fuera donde estuviera, la acompañaría por siempre y para ella, ya no había dolor, ya no había desesperación, ni recuerdos tormentosos, esa calidez, era lo único que necesitaba para sentir que por fin había encontrado su sitio. Había encontrado su hogar.


End file.
